Fallen Star
by GamingKeeper
Summary: Eric was a normal high school student, the one that was usually the most silent and mysterious with the highest grades. But that was before he learned he was to be transferred into another academy for students with "special" gifts, like him, except he didn't know what his was. After adjusting to his new life, he must work with his friends to uncover the true intentions of the place
1. Intro: Eric

_In the beginning, there was no Earth. Only two planets, two nations, existed. Both fighting for the other's planet, using technology far more advanced than ours. Then came the idea to just destroy each other's planets, xenocide the enemy…_

"ERIC!" I practically jumped in my seat at the sound of my teacher's voice, her voice ringing in my head. I looked up calmly, still slouching over my desk and dully staring into Ms. Crescent's eyes.

"Yes?" I replied, just loud enough for her hear. "Well," She said, staring daggers into me. "Now that the _prince_ is awake from his beauty sleep, (Everyone chuckled softly, vibrating the room) answer me this question: What is the most way to disable a Guardian when you only have a standard V.2 Assault Rifle?" I sighed. _She thinks she's the smartest person in this room, again. _I stood up and cleared my voice.

"Run and slide under the mech, Guardian, whatever you want to call it, and open fire at its Nova-Core. When the core is near destroyed, the pilot's shell should shift downward to conceal/protect the 'heart', thus allowing your bullets to easily rip through the thin metal plates, killing the pilot. Am I correct? Or would you rather tell me the 'correct' way to do it?"

I couldn't resist letting a facture of a grin appear as I watched her eyes quaver with hate and fear. "You son of a bitch!" Those were her only words as she slowly turned her back toward me and walked away, allowing me to, once again, drift into the memories of the past. Of _my_ past…


	2. Chapter 1: Eric

*Author's Note: Please notice that whenever there is a name in brackets: [(Name)] that the chapter will be based upon that character's perspective. If there is no bracket, then it's from the view of Eric.

Chapter 1

Suddenly, Ms. Crescents eyes lit up as she turned back toward me. "Wait a minute," she said excitedly, making everyone shudder and begin to get nervous, as this statement was usually not a good thing, especially when _she_ says it. "I don't have to deal with you little brats anymore. You're all being transferred to a new academy for _special_ little f*ckers like you!" As she said this, her eyes stared dagger into me while pointing her middle finger straight at me. I completely ignored these details and slugged back down onto the desk.

"All students from class SSS, please gather into the auditorium at once," the loudspeaker boomed its words into the room. "We have a special announcement to make. There will be refreshments." That got everyone's attention. At this school, the main reason why the students might attend a ceremony or meeting is because they mention food. I watched with a hint of amusement as I watched the seniors pushed their way through the door, trying to be the first one at the meeting to get first pick on the food. I stood up to leave myself, only to be stopped at the door.

"Hey, asshole!" A student from class SS said, blocking the doorway. "The rule is that, if a student can beat a higher ranking one, they're allowed to gain special access to clubs, classes and other public events for a week. Since you've always avoided the battle exam, you're probably just another wannabe-" I immediately held up my hand as I took a deep breath in.

"Stop wasting your words with me," I said. "I want to avoid unnecessary duels if possible, and this seems like one of those that I can avoid, so… bye!" I tried to push my way through, but with no avail. The junior had five more friends behind him to help if necessary. "Nice try, but you aren't getting away that easily." They filed into the room, surrounding me in a wide enough circle to start a challenge.

"System Login: *****." They said with unison, each logging into their battle account. "Now then, what's your login gonna be, asshole?! I bet it'll include the name of the pony that you always wanted-"

"System Code: Reaper." I said, summoning my gear. "Hmm, I haven't used this stuff in like, what, 5-6 years? I don't think it's even possible to not harm you now." They all stared at me, jaws opened. "What?" I asked, looking at them sympathetically.

"O-only Legendaries h-have access to System Codes!" They stammered.

"Who said I wasn't one?" I asked. "It's just that I haven't used the System in 6 years. I may be a little rusty…" I let a faint outline of what looked like a smile break out as they started to sigh and snicker.

"Well then, let's start, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 2: Jennifer

Chapter 2 [Jennifer]

"Ugh what's taking him so long?!" our class president, Alice, complained. "He should've been here _ages_ ago. Jenn, would you mind going back to get him over here? I don't care if you have to drag his drugged body here, just get him here so we can start."

"Aye aye, captain complains-a-lot." I said, emphasizing the last part as I exited the room and started down the corridor. _Why am I always the one to be chosen to do everything _I thought to myself? _Jenn do this; Jenn get that; Jenn can you tell me which perfume smells the best? I'm freaking sick of being the Student Council Vice President, if only I could actually _control_ my own life instead of being forced to do everything my mother says as she arranges things a week or two ahead of time._

I was so deep in conversation that I almost passed our classroom and missed the screaming coming from within it. As I neared the door, I could also smell a scent like smoke mixed with dark coffee, an odor strong enough to make you gag and give yourself a headache. _Ack_ was my only thought as I pushed open the door a crack before watching it fall down, its hinges dripping liquid metal from the lightning bolt. I could only watch in confusion and amazement as I my eyes flickered back and forth, trying to take in all the destruction.

"THANK YOU," Ms. Crescent said, turning toward me, her clothes covered in soot and ¼ of it torn to pieces. "Thank god you're here. You know the rebel group at school that call themselves the Lords of the school? Well, they just barged into the classroom and challenged Eric to a match to gain the rights to attend the gathering down the hall for SSS Class students only. At first I was excited to see the eight bastards tear him apart, but then they incinerated my coffee and one of them purposely sent a knife in my direction to cut my clothes off. The f*cking pervert and coffee destroyer need to die!" I just stared at her with a _are-you-serious face_.

"So let me get this straight," I said, recalling what I had just heard. "You want the other six rebels to kill Eric while wanting me to kill the two rioters who destroyed your coffee and tried to strip you with a knife, correct?" She nodded her head and used her free arm to point to the two "evil doers". _This woman is insane._

"Hey, Jennifer!" Eric called to me with a charming voice as he deflected wave after wave of destruction spells, snapping me back into reality and making me blush slightly.

"H-hey, Eric." I stammered, turning uncomfortably and biting my lip while trying to smile at him. It seemed that he could make almost any girl blush or feel uncomfortable. _Almost_. Ms. Crescent looked at me with disbelief, shaking her head and making a tsk-tsk sound.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, ignoring the pair of teacher's eyes boring into the back of my head. "Why a-aren't you fighting back?"

"Well," He replied, giving a small, mischievous smile to me, making me blush even more. "The reason I'm not totally annihilating these small-fry is because I don't feel like hurting a person more that necessary. That and because I want to save my energy for my powerful foes. And no, using a deflector-shield spell does not waste energy. Well, not too much energy at least."

"So now you're calling us weak?!" Borus, the leader, exclaimed angrily. "Well, we'll make you eat those words and shove them down your throat! Full power boys!"


	4. Chapter 3: Eric

Chapter 3

_Do they ever get tire of this _I thought to myself, deflecting another projectile, only this one came in a bun and had a tenderly grilled wiener inside of it while travelling 105 mph at me. I watched as the smoking hot dog bounced lightly of my barrier of darkness as I continued to barely waste a tiny bit of my magic energy. I sighed as I tilted my head back to looking at the six juniors as they mercilessly launched hot dog and ketchup bottle missiles at me, hoping to even scratch my wall of concentrated shadows.

_So, they've reserved to throwing kitchen condiments at me_, I could only look toward the window in shame at what the possible (Hopefully non-existent) future-generation Guardians will be. Well, after the soon-to-be-graduating senior class. I resumed the debate on whether to transport them into the dimension between the mortal world and hell or keeping this up as I missed more and more of the "super exciting" speech. I chose a mix of both.

While still keeping one gloved hand raised, I reached into my black-and-gold trench coat and pulled out a crimson red dagger with extremely small rune symbols etched into it. I turned to look at the two spectators, mainly Jennifer, and gave a motion asking them if it was ok to use the weapon. Ms. Crescent immediately nodded vigorously and pointed to the member of the group wearing glasses and smiling at Jennifer in hoped to win her over. Jennifer was giving a so-so sign with her hand even though this wasn't an is-this-dress-pretty situation. I decided to give her a quick quizzical look before launching into action.

I lowered both my hands and knelt down, melting into the wooden floor as a shadow, darting from side to side as the continuous stream of food machine gun fire tried to hit me, only to end up tearing up the floor even more. In one swift motion, I had jumped out of the floor, landing behind the group, and had quickly stabbed four of the six attackers in the leg, shoulder, and waist. I was about to bring down another when Borus shot a ping-pong ball with the speed and force of a ballistic missile. I crashed into the wall, nearly bringing down the ceiling as a spider-web of cracks started to appear on both surfaces. I pushed myself of the wall with a small groan and landed on the floor, spitting out blood, the dark red liquid flowing down the floor and into the cracks made me panic. My vision turned a dark blue hue. _Not good_ I thought, but it was too late. The blood of the royal vampire race inside me had already taken over. I could no longer control my body, only left to watch with horror as I stood back up. Taking of my glasses, I smiled a truly horrifying smile.

"_I am the Reaper and I have come back to this world to feast on your blood and soul_."


End file.
